


As he breathes again

by chaoticlivi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlivi/pseuds/chaoticlivi
Summary: A very short story about a hug.





	As he breathes again

**Author's Note:**

> For Ineffable Husbands Bingo, prompt: "Fluff".

Crowley is staring.**  
**

Those golden eyes, lit from the inside, surround Aziraphale, who loves the grace and warmth of the color gold, who has admired it in varying forms for six thousand years and yet has never been so consumed by it as he is at this very moment.

Aziraphale brushes his lips against Crowley’s, and oh, how can someone so insistent on his jaggedness be so soft? It is not strictly _necessary_ for angels to breathe, if they can prepare to stop, but they do inhabit and feel their vessels, and Crowley’s return kiss is so sweet it knocks the breath out of Aziraphale’s lungs.

Yet it’s the embrace that really does him in. Aziraphale has hugged before, has even been held, but he’s never, ever been enveloped by somebody else’s wings. They don’t go for that in Heaven; it’s too inappropriate. He’s also never been squeezed like this, or pressed his ear to the other person’s chest in time to hear his name murmured deep within, not in this tone of voice.

Just as Crowley took Aziraphale’s breath with his lips, he gives it back with his arms. Aziraphale sobs a little, Crowley’s name, as he breathes again.

Later, Aziraphale will think back on this and wonder again about whether this was the Almighty’s plan all along, but he has no interest in acknowledging anything else while Crowley surrounds him with love. The whole blessed universe is right here, where he’s found sanctity in the arms of a demon.


End file.
